


stars of midnight

by madkingbird



Series: twitter threads [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), No Relationship, No Season 8, Post-Voltron, Pre-Kerberos Shiro - Freeform, Sheith Kid, The last two are in chapter 2!, Time Travel, Trans Keith (Voltron), only implied future relationship, pre-kerberos Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingbird/pseuds/madkingbird
Summary: There’s a toddler on the bridge of the Atlas.There’s a toddler on the bridge of the Atlas, sniffling and clinging to a stuffed Black Lion, and no one knows who she belongs to.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: twitter threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656442
Comments: 24
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all!!!! I made this [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/viribirb/status/1230920518632529920) a while ago and decided to go ahead and post it on here ^_^! I made a couple of edits and additions but otherwise, it's the same! I also added a snippet of this poem I really like because I snatched the title from there hahaha! Romantic era be like that!
> 
> **CW: Implied Mpreg (I usually go for Trans Keith with this so yeah). Lance/Allura (Allurance).**

> "The stars of midnight shall be dear  
> To her; and she shall lean her ear  
> In many a secret place  
> Where rivulets dance their wayward round,  
> And beauty born of murmuring sound  
> Shall pass into her face.”
> 
> — William Wordsworth, "Three Years She Grew"

There’s a toddler on the bridge of the Atlas.

There’s a toddler on the bridge of the Atlas, sniffling and clinging to a stuffed Black Lion, and no one knows who she belongs to. No one can get answers out of her since she shies away from everyone.

She sits there, trembling, frightened, face hidden in her Lion, until Shiro comes in. The little girl lifts her head at the sound of his voice and promptly bursts into tears. She picks herself up and rushes over to him, clinging to his legs as she blubbers out, “Papa!!!”

Everyone stops.

Shiro looks around at his crew in surprise, but they seem just as bewildered as he is, and it takes a few seconds for his mind to catch up to what she said.

He carefully, slowly, reaches down to pick up this little girl and perches her on his hip, like he’s seen others do. She sniffles and hides her face in his shoulder, shifting closer. It’s like she’s trying to meld into his body.

“Hey,” he says to her. “Are you alright?”

She peers up at him, purple eyes shining with tears, and the look tugs at his heartstrings.

“Scared, Papa,” she whispers.

Shiro’s other hand comes up to rub her back, hoping to soothe her. “How about we go figure this out?” he says, smiling gently. “Maybe that’ll make you less scared.”

She hiccups and nods.

“We’ll go visit my friend. She can help.” Shiro leaves the room with the child in his arms, trusting his crew to be okay without him.

☪

“I’m picking up traces of quintessence around her,” Pidge says, fingers flying over her datapad. “I can’t really pinpoint the source, though. I might need Allura for that, but it doesn’t seem to be harmful.” She peeks over the device, face thoughtful. “She really called you ‘Papa’?”

“She really did,” Shiro says, looking down at the girl in question.

She’s sitting on Shiro’s lap, a seat she chose herself, and she’s babbling something unintelligible to her Black Lion plush. The tears have long since stopped, and she seems comfortable enough to stay in the depths of Pidge’s lab. A very sweet, quiet girl.

“Not much else,” he adds, looking at Pidge again. “Just that she was scared.”

“Probably has to do with these readings,” she murmurs, and then she’s lost to her data.

The little girl in his lap looks up at him and smiles, all bright and sweet. “Papa,” she says. “Snack?”

“You can go,” Pidge says before Shiro can open his mouth, waving a hand. “I already got the readings and I’ll look into the security feed to see how she got into the Atlas. I’ll call you if I find anything.”

“Alright,” Shiro says, picking the girl up and carrying her out.

The little girl peers over his shoulder and waves a tiny hand. “Bye, Aunty Pidge!” she says happily.

Shiro stops. And looks back at Pidge, who’s staring at him with wide eyes. “Okay,” she says. “There’s another note to add to one of my theories.”

The little girl giggles.

☪

They’re in the cafeteria line, where Akira (who gave up her name with an exasperated, “Papa!” and a familiar eye-roll after Shiro asked) chooses two bowls of mac and cheese.

“Hungry?” Shiro asks, amused.

“One’s for you, Papa,” Akira says sweetly. “It’s your fla-favorlit!”

Shiro’s touched. And his heart might be melting. “Thank you,” he says with what’s probably a dopey smile. This little girl already has him wrapped around her finger. “Is there anything else you want?”

“Juice,” she says with a nod. “Pwease?”

How can he say no to that?

He brings her over to a table that’s tucked away in a corner. They can both be up against the wall here, and he can keep an eye on anyone who might try to approach.

“How did you know that mac and cheese is my favorite?” Shiro asks once they’re seated.

“Daddy told me!”

“And who’s ‘Daddy’?” 

Akira huffs. “Daddy is Daddy, Papa.”

Well. He can’t really say anything against that now, can he?

She eats her mac and cheese with excitement, taking big bites that make her cheeks swell like a chipmunk. She gets some of the cheese on her chin, too. Shiro finds it endearing.

“There you are!”

Lance is standing in front of him with a tray of his own pickings. He takes a seat across Shiro, eyes fixed on the little girl sitting beside him.

She looks at him, once, and goes back to her food.

“You were looking for me?” Shiro asks curiously.

“All over, yup! Heard about your new trip into fatherhood.” He grins. “So, what’s up with that?”

Shiro glances at Akira, who doesn’t seem to be paying attention to them, and answers, “She was scared and latched onto me, that’s all.”

“Mmhm. Has nothing to do with ‘Aunty Pidge’ either, huh?” Lance taps his fingers against the tabletop. “I think her theory might be true.”

“Which one? I’m sure she has about a thousand by now,” Shiro replies dryly.

“The time travel theory!” Lance says brightly. “Let’s test it!”

He looks at Akira and knocks on the table to get her attention. She glances at him while she’s shoveling more mac and cheese into her mouth. There’s more cheese smeared across her cheeks.

“Do you know who I am?” Lance asks.

Akira hums while she chews her big bite, taking her sweet time, and keeps staring at Lance. “Um,” she says after she’s done. “No. I dunno you.”

Shiro would believe her if he didn’t catch the mirth in her eyes and the way she’s fighting her grin. It’s all-too-familiar, but he can’t remember where else he’s seen it.

“What!” Lance exclaims. “That’s a lie! You know me!”

“No, I dunno you!” Akira shakes her head, white hair (so much like his own, maybe there is some truth to the theory) flying. “Who you?”

“I’m Uncle Lance! Your favorite Uncle!”

“Um. No? I wuv Uncle Hunk!”

Lance drops his head down onto the table, defeated, and Akira giggles.

Shiro can’t fight his own laughter, especially after knowing that Akira was messing with Lance this whole time. She beams at him, as if pleased to get such a reaction out of him, and she kicks her little feet happily when she goes back to her meal.

“It’s okay, Lance,” Shiro says, patting his head sympathetically. “Maybe the next one will like you.”

Lance lifts his head, eyes piercing. “Next one?” Then, he grins. It’s not a friendly one, this time. “Already planning another kid, huh?”

“Uhh…” Heat creeps up to Shiro’s cheeks.

“And who is the other parent in this picture, hmm?” Lance leans forward. “I’ll take a guess—starts with K and ends with H?”

“I—” Now the tips of Shiro’s ears are burning. “I-I don’t know what you mean!”

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to say anything more. His savior comes in the form of a little girl.

“Papa,” Akira declares, pushing her tray away. “All done! Les’go!” She grabs Black and hugs it close.

He grabs a napkin to clean up her face to the best of his ability and gathers her up in his arms, leaving the tray behind for Lance to put away. Serves him right. “I’ll see you later,” he says.

“Bye, Uncle Wance,” Akira says. “Tell Melly I see her water!”

“Wait, who’s Melly?” Lance asks.

“You baby,” Akira says. The _‘duh’_ is implied.

“What baby!” Lance sounds panicked. Good. “What are you talking about?? Who do I have a baby with???”

“Bye-bye!” Akira says cheerfully, not acknowledging Lance’s questions as she turns away. “Les’go, Papa!” she says insistently. “Les’go see Uncle Hunk!”

“Alright,” Shiro says with a laugh. He kisses the side of her head, unable to help himself. 

☪

Hunk’s happy to see them. And, just like Shiro’s heart, he melts into a puddle of goo when he lays eyes on Akira.

“I barely even know her and I already want to spoil her,” Hunk admits when they’re sitting on the floor, Akira playing with child-friendly kitchen tools. “She’s the cutest.”

“How do you think I feel?” Shiro asks, tucking a piece of her snow-white hair behind her ear. “She’s been calling me Papa for most of the day and I already feel like I am.”

“Maybe because you are,” Hunk says carefully.

“Time travel, though?” Shiro snorts. “You believe it?”

“We’ve seen crazier,” Hunk points out and, well, he’s not wrong. “And hey, didn’t Allura experience a time loop once? It’s not that far off.”

“I guess,” Shiro says, playing with the ends of her hair. It curls at the nape of her neck, and she giggles when he pokes it. “But…”

“But what?”

“We have to get her back somehow.” Shiro frowns. “Knowing me, I’m sure my future self is desperately trying to get her back.”

“Well, at least Future Shiro doesn’t have to worry _too_ much since she’s here with you!” Hunk smiles. “And I bet Keith’s helping him out.”

“Of course,” Shiro agrees. “He’d love her just as much as I do.”

Hunk squints at him, and Shiro gets the feeling that he’s being judged. “Wow,” Hunk says. “You’re serious.”

“What?”

“You really can’t see it?”

Shiro arches a brow, not following. “See what?”

“Um.”

They both look down at Akira, who’s looking up at Shiro shyly.

“What’s wrong?” he asks her.

“I want cookie,” she mumbles, jutting out her bottom lip in a pout. Her purple eyes get all shiny, resulting in the perfect puppy-eyed look. “Pwease, Papa?”

Shiro, who is always weak for purple eyes and a pout, gives in immediately. “Of course,” he says with a helpless smile, looking at Hunk. “You got any saved from the last batch?”

“Of course I do,” Hunk says with a scoff. “Do you know who I am? I have to keep some for myself!”

Hunk heads into the kitchen and comes back with a container that’s halfway filled with triple chocolate fudge cookies. Akira’s eyes light up as she grabs one, and she smiles up at Hunk.

“I wuv ‘em! My favorlit!” She takes a bite, kicking her feet happily. “Tank you!”

Shiro witnesses another ‘Hunk melting’ moment. “You’re welcome,” he says with a little sniffle. “I’ll keep making them for you every day, I promise.”

He knows that Hunk intends to keep it.

“Daddy wuvs ‘em too!” Akira says, bobbing her head. “And Grandma! And Grandpa!”

“Maybe we can take some to them,” Hunk suggests, shaking the container. “I still have leftovers! You can take us to your Daddy, Grandma, and Grandpa.” He waggles his eyebrows, looking at Shiro. “I’m sure your Papa will be happy to see your Daddy.”

Akira shakes her head. “They, um, on mission!”

“On a mission, huh?” Hunk shoots Shiro a pointed look. “Sounds familiar.”

Shiro looks away. His cheeks feel warm.

“We save ‘em?” Akira asks.

“Yeah, we can save them. I’m sure they’ll love some cookies after their long mission.”

There’s a prickle in the back of his mind, an alert for the arrival of a Lion (courtesy of the Atlas). Shiro finds himself smiling.

Akira perks up in his arms, looking up at the ceiling. “Atwas?” she asks. “Is that you?”

“Huh,” Hunk says. “Interesting. “Wonder if she’s connected to Black, too…”

“You can hear the Atlas?” Shiro asks, looking down at her.

Akira nods. “Uh-huh,” she says. “Atwas say things when I sleepin’ and when I with Momo.”

“Momo?” Hunk asks. “Who’s that?”

“Momo is Momo,” Akira and Shiro say together, and that makes her giggle.

“I guess I’ll find out later,” Hunk says with a smile, giving Akira another cookie before closing the container. “Here, you can give this to your husband.” He hands it over to Shiro.

“He’s not my husband,” Shiro mutters, cheeks pink.

“Not yet,” Hunk says with a significant glance at Akira.

☪

Shiro waits in the hangar for the entry of the Black Lion, Akira in one arm and the container of cookies in the other. She’s playing with his hair now, tugging on it gently and clearly attempting to make a new hairstyle for him.

He doesn’t mind.

She stops when Black finally arrives, joy visible on her face when she spots the robotic Lion. He glances down at her plush version and guesses, “Black talks to you too.”

“Uh-huh!” Akira nods, squeezing the plush with her little arms. “Alllllll the time! She wuv me!”

He can believe it.

The Lion lands in her usual spot and crouches down low, jaw opening to release her pilot. Shiro’s already making his way over before the Black Paladin steps off the ramp, and he stops a few feet away. The sight of Keith taking off his helmet and shaking his hair free makes him feel dazed.

“Hi,” Shiro says, a little breathless.

“Hey,” Keith says back with a smile, all soft and just for him. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too,” Shiro says.

Keith’s eyes flick over to Akira after a moment and he frowns. He raises a brow, questioning, and opens his mouth.

Akira cuts him off before he can say anything, an excited, “Daddy!” leaving her mouth. She practically throws herself out of Shiro’s arms to get to Keith. Shiro panics and tries to pull her back.

Except, he doesn’t have to because of Keith, who plucks her right out of Shiro’s arms before she can fall. “Hello, sweet one,” he says, in a voice so soft that it makes Shiro tremble. “What’s your name?”

“Daddy!” Akira exclaims with another one of her eye-rolls. “Is Akira! You know!”

“Akira,” Keith smiles, somehow much softer than before. It makes Shiro’s heart race.

“I got cookies for you!” Akira says and then looks over at Shiro. “Papa? Cookies?”

Shiro’s brain starts back up again. “Right! Right.” He opens the container, picking one out for Keith. “Triple chocolate fudge from Hunk,” he says, holding it out.

“My favorite,” Keith says happily, taking it. “Thanks.” He takes a bite and offers some to Akira, who has a small nibble despite having eaten two of them already.

The sight of them being so sweet together is almost too much for Shiro’s heart. Now, he can see what his friends were implying (what he was choosing to look over). The similarities are obvious.

This is his family (his future!!!). And the only way he’s going to get this is if—

If he—

“Keith,” Shiro says, stepping closer. “Can I tell you something?”

Keith looks up at him, pretty purple eyes showing how happy and content he is. “Always,” he says.

“I should have said this before,” he starts in a low voice, gently grabbing Keith’s empty hand. It’s covered in cookie crumbs, but he doesn’t care. This is perfect. “I should have figured it out sooner.”

“Shiro,” Keith breathes. His cheeks are tinged pink, and he’s so damn beautiful.

“I do remember, you know.” He brings Keith’s hand up and brushes his lips over his knuckles, meeting his gaze. “I’m sorry for keeping you waiting.”

“Shiro,” Keith says again, voice fond.

“I love you too,” Shiro tells him, no hesitation or doubt. “And I’ll love you forever.”

Keith smiles at him and god, Shiro wants to wake up to that every day. “You already know how I feel,” he says. “But I’ll say it again. I love you, Shiro. And I’ll love you until the end of our days.”

“Papa and Daddy kiss?”

They both look at Akira, then at each other.

“Can I?” Shiro asks, and there’s a part of him that _shakes_ with anticipation. 

Keith answers by grabbing his jacket and pulling him in for one. Shiro _melts_ into it, feeling a spark of heat in his gut. His hand finds its way to Keith’s hip, squeezing it gently as he kisses back.

Shiro feels dizzy with the knowledge that he’s kissing Keith, that he gets to have this, that he gets to have a future with the man he loves. They break apart after what feels like eons, foreheads pressed together, and Shiro smiles.

Who knew that his day would include this?

“Papa? Daddy? Akiwa get kiss too?”

“Of course,” Shiro and Keith say together, and proceed to smother her with many kisses while she laughs.

☪

They’re sitting in Pidge’s lab later in the day. Pidge, Allura, and Hunk are flitting around the room while Akira sits between Shiro and Keith. Lance is with them, too. He’s still trying to get information about his future out of Akira.

“Can’t you tell me who ‘Melly’s’ mom is?” he asks, no, pleads.

“Queen Aunty,” Akira answers.

“That tells me nothing!” Lance falls back on the floor, apparently giving up.

Krolia and Kolivan stop by (with Kosmo) to meet Akira, and she gives them a lot of hugs and kisses. Krolia’s enamored by her already, smile soft when Akira happily calls her Grandma. Kolivan, on the other hand, has to leave the room when she calls him Grandpa—as he’s prone to do when he’s emotionally overwhelmed.

“It’s going to be tough without her,” Shiro says to Keith, watching her roll around the floor with Kosmo (her beloved Momo, apparently). “I don’t know how I’m gonna let her go.”

“I understand.” Keith grabs one of his hands and squeezes it. “But we’ll see her again. She’s ours, remember?”

“Yeah,” Shiro says with another dopey grin. “Ours.”

Allura stops by their corner a few times, taking measurements and collecting more data for whatever they’re doing on her side. Akira always has a smile ready for her, and always stays still whenever Allura asks her to.

“You’re very good and patient,” Allura comments, brushing Akira’s hair back. “And you have very lovely hair.”

“We match!” Akira says happily.

Allura laughs. “That we do,” she says, face soft. “And your Papa matches, too.”

“And Nico,” Akira adds.

“Oh?” Allura tilts her head. “Who is this ‘Nico’?”

“Other baby,” Akira answers, patting Allura’s arm. “Melly’s brother!”

Lance sits back up, eyes wide. His voice comes out in a higher pitch when he says, “What!”

Shiro laughs behind his hand, while Keith laughs openly.

“A brother, huh?” Allura smiles. She looks pleased. “That sounds lovely. Do you have any brothers?” She glances at Kosmo. “Besides ‘Momo,’ of course.

“Uh-huh!” Akira nods, and Shiro’s heart skips a beat. “Baby Ryou! He’s new! He gots bwack hair! Like Daddy!” She smiles. “I wuv him!”

“Are you crying?” Keith whispers next to him.

“No.” Shiro sniffles. “Maybe. Yes.” He rubs at his eyes with his free hand. “I’m a little overwhelmed, that’s all.”

When he looks over at Keith, he sees that his eyes are shining as well.

“Me too,” Keith says.

☪

And soon comes the end of Akira’s adventure.

Pidge and Hunk manage to pinpoint the exact time she came from, and Allura’s the one who will keep the opening long enough for Akira to hop through.

They give Akira another snack (some crackers this time) while they wait.

“How soon do you think we’ll get here?” Shiro wonders, glancing down at Akira.

“Dunno.”

“Aren’t you curious?”

Keith shrugs. “Thinking about it won’t make the future come faster.” He’s petting Akira’s hair, gazing down at her fondly. “It’ll come eventually.”

“I guess you’re right,” Shiro grumbles.

“Aren’t I always?” Keith counters.

They share a laugh.

“Got it!” Pidge suddenly exclaims, and a small tear appears in the center of the room. It looks like the one Keith described when he was talking about the alternate reality trip they took during his time as the Leader of Voltron.

Shiro slides off his chair to crouch down in front of Akira, Keith’s hand on his shoulder for support. “Ready, sweetheart?”

Akira nods. “Uh-huh!”

Shiro and Keith take one of her little hands each and walk her over to the tear, waiting for the okay to let her go. There are sounds coming from the other side, unintelligible and distorted. Shiro can make no sense of it until—

“AKIRA!”

His voice.

Akira perks up, and her tiny eyes well up with tears. “Papa!” she exclaims, little hand leaving Shiro’s grasp. She takes a step forward and stops, turning back to hug Shiro’s knees. She looks up at him with a toothy smile before letting go, doing the same to Keith afterwards.

“Don’t forget Black,” Keith says, voice rough, and hands over the plush.

“Tank you, Daddy!” She squeezes it. “I wuv you,” she adds sweetly, with another one of those bright smiles. Shiro’s heart aches.

“We love you too,” Keith says, and Shiro just nods. If he opens his mouth, he might burst into tears. “So much, Akira.”

Akira turns and rushes through the tear.

Shiro catches a glimpse of his future self catching Akira when she falls through, and freezes when future Keith comes into view. He’s carrying a baby (Ryou, their son) and god, he looks so beautiful.

“Thank you,” future Keith says, and then the tear shuts and winks out of existence.

☪

“Did you ever think about having kids before this?”

Shiro asks this late at night, when Keith’s lying half on top of him and both of their breathing has evened out. They’re both still naked (hell yeah), gearing up for round three.

Keith hums, dragging a finger down Shiro’s chest. “Yeah,” he says easily.

“Really?”

“Yup.” Keith pops the _p._ “But only with you.”

Shiro’s flush is instantaneous. His heart flutters in his chest. He’s certain that he’s smiling like a dope (again). “Yeah?” he asks, voice too soft.

Keith lifts his head and smiles at him. “Yeah.”

Shiro rests a hand on his lower back, thumb rubbing at the skin there. “And marriage?” he asks next. “You ever think about that?”

Keith hums and lifts himself up, gazing down at Shiro while he straddles him. “Only with you,” he says again and leans down to kiss him.

☪

“Everything okay?”

Shiro looks up and smiles at Keith, taking in the mussed-up hair and sleepy eyes. “Everything’s fine,” he whispers. “Go back to sleep.

“Can’t sleep without my heater,” Keith complains, shuffling into the room.

“You should still be resting,” Shiro scolds gently.

“M’not gonna rest when my husband’s gone,” Keith grumbles, sitting in the chair beside Shiro. He leans over to peek at the bundle in Shiro’s arms, face soft. “She doing okay?”

“Fussy,” Shiro says. “She just wanted a cuddle.”

“I can relate.”

The tiny being in his arm shifts restlessly for a moment, one arm escaping the blankets. Keith reaches over and presses his thumb against her tiny palm, and she curls her tiny fingers around it in her sleep. The simple touch seems to help her settle down.

“You okay?”

Shiro glances over at Keith, who’s gazing at him worriedly. It’s then that he realizes that his vision is swimming, a few tears making their way down his cheeks. “I’m fine,” he says with a sniffle. “I just love you both so much.”

Keith smiles. “We love you too,” he says softly and leans over to kiss Shiro’s cheek. “Come on. Let’s put her back to bed.”

“Can we stay here a while longer?” Shiro asks. “Please?”

Instead of answering, Keith just scoots his chair closer and rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder. 

They stay like that for the whole night. Keith eventually dozes off on Shiro’s shoulder while Shiro keeps an eye on their beautiful newborn daughter. Even as the moon sets and the sun begins to rise, Shiro still keeps his eyes on her—content, and not even tired.

“Been waiting so long for you, Akira,” Shiro whispers, brushing a finger over one of her tiny feet. “It’s nice to finally see you again.”

In her sleep, Akira smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! So here's an update, which is just the [second thread](https://twitter.com/viribird/status/1233857614859001856) I made! Sorry, it took so long! I did change a few things and rewrote some of it, but other than that it's pretty much the same!!
> 
> **CW: Implied Mpreg (I usually go with Trans Keith for these things, so yeah). Pre-Kerb Shiro and Keith, but no sheith there. Implied future sheith. Mention of food/odd food combination.**

When Shiro returns to his room, he finds a kid sleeping in his bed.

He makes a surprised noise and quickly covers his mouth, but the damage is already done. The kid wakes up, grey eyes blinking sleepily in his direction before a tiny fist rubs them. And then, a yawn, followed by a small inquiry of, “Papa?”

“Uhh…” Shiro looks around, but there’s no one else here. He looks back at the kid and points at himself. “Me?”

The kid nods. “Uh-huh…”

“Are you sure?” Shiro asks helplessly. “I don’t think— Am I really?”

“Papa have hair like Daddy,” the kid says, nodding. “But Papa is Papa.” There’s determination in his tiny face and a fire in his eyes. He believes what he’s saying.

Shiro edges closer to the bed and takes in those tiny features. There’s something familiar about the sweep of those tiny bangs, in the shape of his eyes, and in the curve of his lips when he smiles toothily at Shiro. He can also see himself in there, somewhere, so he figures that maybe the kid’s not lying…

 _But how?_ Shiro wonders.

Not knowing what else to do, Shiro calls Keith. His best friend might be able to help since he’s pretty much the only one who stood beside him after A—

“Papa?” the kid interrupts. “I want snack.”

“I’m sure I have something,” Shiro says nervously. He hopes he has something. And then, before he forgets, he asks, “What’s your name, kid?”

“Ryou,” the kid, Ryou, says slowly, carefully pronouncing each syllable. Then, he smiles again. “Siwwy Papa.”

Shiro’s wondering if this is a dream when Keith finally answers.

_“Shiro? What’s wrong?"_

“I, uh.” He looks at Ryou again, watching as he starts playing with a plush… spaceship? Shiro hadn’t noticed it until now. “I need help?”

 _“Where are you,”_ Keith says, and Shiro can imagine his furrowed brows and the way he taps his foot with impatience. _“I can go to you now. I’m free.”_

“My room,” Shiro answers, and hesitates. “Uh. Bring snacks?”

_“What kind?”_

Shiro pauses and covers the speaker with one hand, looking over at Ryou. “What do you like to eat?”

“Sammich,” Ryou answers. “Peas-nut and ba-na-na.”

 _Just like Keith,_ Shiro absently thinks.

“Those sandwiches you like,” he tells Keith, humming thoughtfully. “And some cookies, I guess. Something crunchy. Maybe some juice, too?”

 _“You hate my sandwiches,”_ Keith says slowly.

“They’re not for me,” Shiro replies and blows out a breath. “Uh, you’ll see when you get here. Just…” He glances at Ryou, who’s making small explosion-like noises as he waves the plush around. “Please hurry?”

 _“Of course,”_ Keith says, and Shiro can picture his warm smile. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Thank you,” he says, relieved, and their call ends. Shiro decides to move even closer to Ryou, gazing at him curiously. “How old are you?” he asks.

“Um!” Ryou holds up 4 fingers and says, “Thwee!”

Shiro chuckles, crouching down and reaching out to gently put down one of the fingers. “That’s three,” he explains. He sits back on his wheels, watching Ryou take that information in with wide eyes. “Three, huh? That’s a pretty big number.”

“Uh-huh!” Ryou nods, feet kicking in excitement. “I big!”

“Very big,” Shiro says with a smile, relaxing. Okay. This is easier than he thought.

“Akiwa is big big!” Ryou says.

Shiro cocks his head, puzzled. “Who’s Akira?” He’s guessing on the name, based on Ryou’s struggle with his Rs.

“Sis!” Ryou says happily. “Akiwa my sis!”

“And I’m still… Papa?” Shiro asks, because he wants to know (because he _has_ to know).

“Uh-huh!” Ryou beams at him, tiny teeth on display. “The bestest Papa in the univleese!”

“Universe,” Shiro corrects softly, but his mind is spinning. Papa? He’s a father? Is this real?

“U-ni-vlerse,” Ryou sounds out, which is close enough, so Shiro leaves it be.

He decides to focus on something else before he loses his mind, and glances at the plush on Ryou’s lap. “What’s this?” he asks, poking it.

“Atwas!” Ryou lifts the plush and shoves it in Shiro’s direction, nearly hitting him in the face. 

“Atlas?” Shiro takes the plush and inspects it, frowning over the unfamiliar design. It looks cool, but… “Never heard of it.”

“Siwwy Papa!” Ryou giggles, and it’s a cute sound. “Atwas is Papa’s! Atwas wuvs Papa! And Daddy! And Akiwa! And me!!” His excitement causes him to nearly shout the last part.

“Right,” Shiro says faintly, still not understanding. “Well, uh. Your sandwich will be coming soon, but we have to wait a while. Can you do that?”

“I wait,” Ryou says with a nod.

 _Can’t let him sit here doing nothing,_ Shiro thinks, and then asks, “Do you like cartoons?”

Ryou’s tiny face lights up. “Vowtwon?”

“Maybe,” Shiro says, filing the name away for later. That’s not something he’s familiar with either, but who knows? Maybe it’s around online somewhere. “How about a movie?”

“Okay!” Ryou says brightly, scooting forward until he’s sitting at the edge of the bed. “Catch!” he exclaims and then throws himself off.

“Whoa!” Shiro manages to catch him just in time. “H-Hey! Be careful!”

Ryou giggles. “Sorry, Papa!” he says, but doesn’t look sorry. That’s an expression that Shiro’s seen on his own face. Strange. “Vowtwon now? Pwease?”

Shiro lifts him up and holds him close, using both arms to keep him up. It’s probably not the right way to do it, but Shiro’s inexperienced with children. “Alright,” he says, starting to walk to the living room. “Let’s move this to the couch.”

“Okay, Papa.” Ryou wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Les’go!”

☪

The door to his quarters opens twenty minutes into the movie (a Pooh one, a childhood comfort for Shiro), and he knows it’s Keith without looking up.

“Oh,” Keith says, and Shiro can hear the surprise in his voice. “I can see why you needed help.”

Ryou perks up beside him, turning and standing on the couch. He fixes his gaze on Keith, and Shiro swears he sees Ryou’s pupils turn into slits like a cat, but when he blinks, it’s gone. Must have been his imagination, or a trick of the light.

“Daddy!” Ryou cries out cheerfully, and Shiro freezes.

He sneaks a peek at Keith and—yup, he looks just as shocked as Shiro feels. That was not something he was expecting. At all.

(But maybe he should have seen it with that familiarity he spotted earlier when he got a closer look at Ryou… Or was he ignoring what was in front of him?)

“Um, hi?” Keith says awkwardly.

Ryou climbs his way up to the couch, sitting on the back of it. Shiro realizes what’s going to happen before it does, but there’s not enough time to stop it.

“Daddy, catch!” Ryou says with a giggle and throws himself off the couch.

Shiro tries to grab him and misses, and then panics. There’s no need for it, though. Keith swiftly moves forward and catches Ryou before he can hit the floor.

“Don’t do that,” Keith scolds, voice low. He shifts Ryou until the kid is perched on his hip, staring at him sternly. “You could have really hurt yourself.”

Shiro can see Ryou’s bottom lip wobble.

“I sowee, Daddy,” Ryou says in a small voice, paired with a sniffle. The sound makes Shiro’s heart tremble. “I be good…”

Keith’s expression brightens. “Good,” he says with a nod, and then takes Ryou back to the couch. “Do you want your sandwich now?” he asks, setting the kid down in his original spot.

Ryou nods. “Yes, pwease.”

“Okay.” Keith starts moving towards the kitchen, and Shiro follows after Keith beckons him over, watching him take out the sandwiches (and some snacks and juice boxes) from his messenger bag.

“Are you sure we can leave him?” Shiro asks when he’s close, glancing back at Ryou.

“He’s fine,” Keith says. “He’s not a baby that needs to be watched 24/7. He’ll be fine for a few minutes.” He grabs one of Shiro’s plates and puts a sandwich on it, pouring some pretzels beside it, and then grabs one of the juice boxes he brought. “So,” he says, looking at Shiro. “A kid.”

“A kid,” Shiro repeats, and sighs. “A kid who thinks I’m his Papa and also thinks that you’re his Daddy.”

“Pretty strange,” Keith comments. “And specific. Why us?”

“I don’t know,” Shiro says, and shrugs. “Maybe Matt’s playing a prank on us.”

“And he just so happened to have a kid to use for it.”

“I said maybe…”

Keith snorts. He’s cutting the sandwich up into little squares, and then he puts them on a plate. “I doubt it’s a prank,” he says with finality. “The kid looks like you, Shiro.”

“He does not,” Shiro protests weakly.

“That pouty face from earlier?” Keith points at Shiro with a butter knife. “That’s all you, buddy.”

Before Shiro can reply, Keith walks off with the plate of cut-up sandwiches and juice. He huffs and follows him, watching as Keith takes a seat beside Ryou.

“Here’s your sandwich,” Keith says in a soft voice. It’s so different from the Keith he’s used to when they’re around others—closed off and defiant, so unlike the one he knows whenever they’re alone. “And I brought you juice.”

Ryou brightens when he sees the small pouch. “Apple!” he says happily.

Keith chuckles. “Yeah,” he replies. “Apple juice is the best juice, isn’t it?”

“Uh-huh!” Ryou takes one of the sandwich squares and shoves it into his mouth. “Tank ‘oo, Daddy!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Keith says, and there’s a hint of a reprimand to his words. Shiro watches as he uses the corner of his jacket sleeve to wipe away a few crumbs from the corner of Ryou’s mouth. “Try to eat it all while I talk to—” Keith pauses, and then continues carefully, “—to Papa, okay? Be good for us.”

Ryou nods, all of his attention focused on his meal.

They head back into the kitchen, keeping Ryou in their sights, and Keith moves around the room. He’s putting all of his snacks away, and he also cleans up the counter.

“You’re good with him,” Shiro says quietly, seeing him in a new light. “I didn’t know that you knew how to handle kids.”

A hint of pink enters Keith’s cheeks and he ducks his head. “I was one of the oldest in the Homes,” he says, rubbing his cheeks—as if he could scrub the brush away. “I had to take care of the younger kids while the babies were getting fed, changed, or burped. Sometimes, I helped with the babies, too.”

“That must have been hard,” Shiro comments. He can imagine it by picturing Keith when they first met—forced to care for the little ones, but still being gentle despite his job, his face stuck in concentration like when he’s studying beside Shiro.

Keith shrugs. “A little,” he says. “But it was easy, too.”

“Really?” Shiro doesn’t try to hide his surprise.

“Well, they’re kids. All they need is someone to sit in the room with them and watch over what they’re doing.” Keith peeks around Shiro, probably checking on Ryou, and then looks back at him again.

“Doesn’t sound too bad…”

“You also have to make sure to interact with them,” Keith adds. “Play with them when they want, have their snacks ready for them, answer their numerous questions—all those things.” He leans against the counter, thumb rubbing over his knuckles. “They just want someone there for them.”

Shiro feels a pang in his heart. Of course, Keith would think it’s an easy task, being there for them when no one was there for him. “I bet they liked you,” he teases, chasing away his sad thoughts. 

Keith smiles, open and fond. “They loved me.”

“Daddy?”

They both look over, and Shiro sees that Ryou’s standing at the edge of the kitchen, holding his empty plate. “I done,” he says. There’s peanut butter all over his mouth.

“Good job,” Keith praises. He grabs a napkin and crouches down to clean his face. “Did you drink all of your juice, too?”

Ryou nods. He looks over at Shiro and asks, “Cookie?” and then he does something that makes Shiro’s heart weak. Ryou juts out his bottom lip and goes, “Pwease?”

“Okay,” Shiro finds himself saying, half-afraid that Ryou will start crying if he says no and ready to give him everything. “Sure.”

“Only one,” Keith interjects, shooting Shiro a look that makes him feel _chastised._ And Shiro’s supposed to be the adult here, jeez…

“Kay,” Ryou says. “Movie, too?”

“Sure,” Keith says. “We can all watch a movie together.” He meets Shiro’s gaze, a silent question in his eyes— _is this okay?_

“Absolutely,” Shiro chimes in. “How about we let D-Daddy pick next?” His cheeks warm over his stumble, but he carries on. “And then you can pick after, okay?”

Ryou beams. “Kay!!”

☪

After spending most of the time chattering, Ryou knocks out halfway through Keith’s pick. It was a movie about a kid who befriended a giant robot from space, and he claimed that it was his favorite. Ryou snuggled up against Keith’s side like he belonged there. Keith had stiffened at the touch, at first, but slowly, he relaxed.

“Do you think he’s from the future?” Shiro whispers. The robot on-screen is hiding in plain sight from the army.

Keith shakes his head. “He’s from space,” he replies, gesturing to the TV with his free hand. “Aren’t you watching?”

Shiro rolls his eyes. “I meant the kid.”

“He’s from his town.”

Shiro sighs. “ _Our_ kid,” he says, and the words feel foreign in his mouth. “Do you think Ryou is from the future, somehow?”

Keith glances down at Ryou with a frown. “Maybe?” he says uncertainly. “But how is it possible?”

“Well, if he’s from the future then it’s probably possible,” Shiro comments lightly, capturing one of Ryou’s tiny hands. He shifts at the touch but doesn’t wake.

“Then that means we—” Keith stops, and Shiro watches a flush spread across his cheeks.

“We don’t know for sure,” Shiro quickly replies.

“Right, right,” Keith says, averting his gaze. Shiro thinks that he sounds disappointed when he says, “We’re not like that.”

“We’re not,” Shiro agrees, and then changes the subject by asking, “Have you ever, uh, thought about it?”

“Uh…” Keith’s voice wavers. “About what?”

“Having kids.” Shiro doesn’t want to say ‘having a family’ because he already knows Keith’s thoughts on that matter.

“Maybe?” Keith looks at Shiro for a moment and then turns his attention back to the movie. “What about you?”

“A couple of times,” Shiro admits, gaze drawn to the device strapped around his wrist. “But I gave up on that after… y’know.” He shrugs. “It doesn’t seem fair to pass this one, or to adopt a kid only to d—” Shiro shuts his mouth and shakes his head, a sad smile on his face. “It’s not in the future for me.”

“Clearly, it is,” Keith says tightly. Shiro knows without looking that his eyes are pinched.

“So, you accept that he’s from the future?” Shiro asks instead of responding.

Keith glances down at Ryou again, a hand coming up to play with his hair. He’s quiet, contemplative.

“He looks like you,” Keith finally says. “He has your eyes, and he knows you. All signs point to yes.” He sighs. “I just don’t know how he knows me. There’s no way—” Keith stops, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“I think it means that you’re still in my life in the future,” Shiro offers, and smiles. “We’re still friends, then.”

“Friends,” Keith draws out slowly. “Friends, who parent one child together?”

“I guess so.”

Ryou stirs and yawns, cuddling closer to Keith. He opens his eyes and peeks over at Shiro, and then reaches for him with one hand.

“Papa,” he says, voice still sleepy. “Snugg!”

“Sure,” Shiro says, scooting closer. He hesitates, for a moment, and then wraps an arm around Keith to tug him closer, too. Ryou’s squished between them, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Wuv you, Daddy,” Ryou says, closing his eyes again. “Wuv you, Papa.”

Shiro’s chest goes tight, and his eyes burn. He swallows around the lump in his throat—what is this feeling?

“Love you too, kid,” Keith says easily, but the small break in his voice tells Shiro that he’s just as affected.

“Yeah,” Shiro adds roughly. “Love ya.”

☪

Keith heads back to his room to grab a few things after dinner (another sandwich for Ryou, one for Keith, and instant mac & cheese for Shiro). He tells Shiro that he’s going to stay the night, dismissing Shiro’s protests.

“It’s just for tonight,” he insisted. “So I can help watch Ryou.”

“You think I can’t handle him by myself?” Shiro had asked with a slightly nervous laugh.

Keith just Looked at him, and that was enough to shut Shiro up.

Now, he’s sitting with Ryou on the bed, listening to him sing a made-up song while he plays with his plush spaceship. He seems to be enjoying himself, and Shiro hopes it stays that way. 

Suddenly, Ryou stops and looks at Shiro.

“I miss Daddy,” he says sadly.

Shiro smiles and reaches out to ruffle his hair. It’s very soft. “He’ll be back soon, bud,” he says. “Don’t worry.”

Ryou shakes his head. “I no wike when he gone,” he says next, and sniffles.

 _Please don’t cry,_ Shiro desperately thinks. He wraps an arm around the kid and pulls him against his side. “I understand,” he says. “I also don’t like it when he’s gone.”

Mostly because he’s come to rely on Keith’s presence, especially after his breakup. Having his best friend around all the time makes it hard for Shiro to be alone when Keith goes back to his room. Things are easier when he’s around.

“I’m back—oh no, what’s wrong?”

Shiro looks up and sees Keith standing in the doorway. There’s a duffel bag over his shoulders, and he’s carrying a couple of books. He looks at Ryou, concerned, and then he dumps his things on the floor and hurries over to the bed.

“He missed you,” Shiro explains.

Keith opens his arms and Ryou dives in, clinging to him tightly. He rubs Ryou’s back and then ducks his head to kiss the top of his little head. “I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart,” Keith murmurs. “I’ll be here for you, Ryou. Always.”

And stars, Shiro doesn’t know what to do with the warm feeling in his chest. This is his _family,_ his _future._ Stars. He has a future.

Shiro turns to wipe away a few stray tears, overwhelmed.

“Shiro? You okay?”

He looks back to see the worried look on Keith’s face and smiles. “I’m fine,” he says, taking in the image of his family. “Just fine.”

☪

Shiro gives up his bed for Keith and Ryou to share, taking the couch for the night.

Ryou seems confused by the choice. “Papa and Daddy no shawe?” he asks. “Why no?”

“Not tonight, buddy,” Shiro says, ruffling his hair. “Don’t you want to share with Daddy?”

Ryou puffs out his cheeks, but then he yawns and lifts his arms. Keith deftly scoops him up, and Ryou rests his head on Keith’s shoulder, gazing at Shiro sleepily.

“Say goodnight to him in a bit,” Keith gently orders. “He’ll like it.”

So, Shiro does exactly that. He waits until Ryou’s settled in bed before sitting at the edge of him, with Keith beside him. Shiro dips his head and kisses his forehead, then his cheek, and lastly, the tip of his little nose.

“Goodnight, little one,” he murmurs. “And sweet dreams.”

“Night-night, Papa,” Ryou says, eyes already closed. “Wuv you.”

“Love you too,” Shiro replies, heart full.

Keith grabs Shiro’s wrist before he leaves the room, gazing up at him with pink cheeks.

“What?” Shiro wonders.

“Uh…” Keith shuts his mouth and shakes his head, his attention on Ryou again. “Night, Shiro. Sweet dreams to you, too.”

☪

Shiro wakes up to the feeling of someone dragging their fingers through his hair, and with an ache in his back. The latter always happens when he sleeps on the couch, and the former… that’s a little more confusing.

For a brief moment, Shiro thinks that it’s Adam—his sleep-muddled mind making him forget what happened between them.

When he opens his eyes, he sees that he’s wrong.

“Keith?” Shiro mumbles, confused. “What’re you doin’ here? S’Ryou okay?”

“Ryou’s fine, Shiro,” Keith says, and wow, is it Shiro’s imagination or is Keith’s voice a lot huskier than normal. “He’s still asleep.”

“Mmkay,” Shiro says, gaze drawn to the mark that curves toward Keith’s eye. “Wha’happen? You okay?”

Keith reaches up to touch it with his free hand, and then he smiles, so soft and… loving? It’s so foreign, and yet it looks like it belongs there. “It’s nobody’s fault,” he says, voice gentle. “I’d do it again.”

There’s a soft blue glow permeating the room. When Shiro blinks to focus, he can see more of Keith’s features, highlighted by the strange light.

“Your hair,” he murmurs after he sees the braid. “S’long?”

Keith grins, and his fangs ( _fangs??_ ) glint in the soft light. “Yup,” he says, a note of amusement in his words. “It’s long.”

There’s movement behind Keith, and then a woman with white hair appears in Shiro’s line of sight. She’s wearing armor with a weird looking V on it, and she has strange pink markings beneath her eyes. Shiro swears he sees them glowing.

“Are you almost done?” she asks, hushed, and glances at Shiro. There’s warmth in her gaze, and it’s clear that she knows him, somehow.

“Not yet,” Keith says, jerking his head towards the bedroom. “Can you do me, first? Let S—my husband explain. I’ll understand.”

The woman nods and moves on, not at all confused by Keith’s words.

“What’s going on?” Shiro asks, sitting up. “Who is she? Why is she going to my room?”

He’s eye level with Keith this way, which is also really strange. He could have sworn that he still had to look down at Keith whenever they were sitting together.

“Everything’s fine,” Keith reassures, reaching out to place a hand on his knee. The touch soothes Shiro, surprisingly. “She’s just making sure that I, the one in that room, that is, don’t remember what happened today.”

“W-What?” Shiro’s eyes go wide. “She can do that?” He pauses, putting the pieces together, and slumps in place. “Is she going to do the same to me, too?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It could mess with the timeline,” Keith says with a shrug. “I don’t know all the details, that’s her jurisdiction. I’m just here to get my kid back.” He pauses and smiles. It makes Shiro’s heart flutter. “And I wanted a chance to see you like this.”

“Like this?” Shiro repeats curiously.

“Young, small.” Keith grins again, and there’s another glimpse of those fangs. “Pretty.”

Shiro’s face immediately blooms with heat, and he hopes his blush isn’t obvious. “P-Pretty?”

“Pretty.” Keith nods and then looks behind him. “All clear?”

Shiro looks past him and sees… himself? Except, his hair his white, he’s much larger, and there’s a mechanical arm where his right one should be. 

“Affirmative, Commander,” his other self says, lips quirked. He’s carrying Ryou in his arms, looking completely at ease. “We’re ready when you are.”

“Just head on over,” Keith says. “I’ll be there soon.”

The other Shiro nods and disappears, Ryou gone forever. Shiro focuses on Keith again, noticing that there’s some purple in his hair.

“Why purple?” he finds himself asking.

“I’m getting older,” Keith answers, brushing one of the strands behind his ear. “Three kids do that to you?”

“Three!?” Shiro’s pretty sure his eyes bug out of his head.

Keith smiles. “One’s a wolf, so… Technically, only two. I still count the wolf as our kid, though.”

“Oh,” Shiro says faintly, still confused. “Okay.”

The white-haired woman returns to Keith’s side. “Ready?” she asks.

“W-Wait!” Shiro exclaims when she nears. He looks at Keith, who holds up a hand to stop her from doing… whatever she’s going to do. “Am I okay?” he asks him. He has to know. “Am I happy? Do I—” Shiro stops and swallows. His lower lip trembles. “Do I live longer?”

Keith’s face softens, and he leans forward to kiss Shiro’s forehead. “Shiro,” he says quietly, like they’re discussing a secret. “You’re fine. You’re _happy._ And you’re going to live as long as you’re able. I’ll make sure of it.”

And then, he presses his lips to Shiro’s—soft, yet firm.

“Oh,” Shiro says when Keith pulls away, dizzy. “T-Thank you.”

“You’ll see Ryou again,” Keith promises with a smile. “You’ll get there.” He pushes himself up and off the couch, nodding to the white-haired woman. “He’s all yours.”

She moves closer. “Hello, Shiro.”

“H-Hi?”

“I’ll be locking these memories away,” she explains, reaching up with glowing hands. Shiro notices that she has pointed ears, like an elf. “You’ll wake up tomorrow morning as if nothing ever happened, and your Keith will be the same way.”

“Will I ever remember?” Shiro asks.

She smiles at him. It’s a kind one. “When you see him for the first time,” she says. “You’ll remember.”

She places the tips of her glowing fingers on both sides of his head. He feels a brush of warmth, darkness rushing in, and then he remembers nothing at all.

☪

“Wow,” Shiro says, shaking his head. The fog in his mind clears, and he looks over at his husband with a teasing smile. “You really kissed me?”

Keith’s cheeks turn a delicate shade of pink, with a hint of a lavender undertone. “I couldn’t resist,” he admits.

“I liked it,” Shiro tells him. “A lot.”

Keith smiles, and it’s definitely smug. “I know you did,” he says. He glances at the bundle in Shiro’s arms, and his face softens. “Is he doing okay?” Keith asks. He reaches out with one hand, stroking a finger down a soft, chubby cheek.

“Doing fine,” Shiro answers quietly. “Still asleep.” He tries to put on a stern look. “Just like you should be.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “I’ll sleep when I’m ready,” he says, shifting against the pillows. “And I’m not ready. I want to spend more time with you two.”

He does end up falling asleep after a while, one hand wrapped around their son’s tiny one, and Shiro leaves him to rest. Their friends will be stopping by with Akira in a couple of hours, and he’s certain that Keith wants to be awake for that.

So, Shiro takes the time to gaze down at their newborn son.

“Hey, little one,” Shiro whispers when the baby starts to shift restlessly, tiny mouth opening in a yawn. He’s smaller than his sister was, but Shiro knows that he’ll be strong. “I’m glad you’re finally here.”

His eyes blink open, and he peers up at Shiro as if fascinated by his voice.

“You made us wait too long,” Shiro says, playfully scolding him. “I might have to ground you for that.”

Their son whines and shuts his eyes, drifting off to sleep again.

Shiro leans down to kiss his forehead, taking a moment to breathe in that baby smell. “I’ll just settle for keeping you forever,” he says softly. Shiro brushes a finger over the baby’s other tiny hand. “How’s that sound?”

Ryou grips his finger tightly as if he shares the sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talk about sheith + sheith family + sheith baby over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/viribird)! Feel free to HMU if you ever want to talk about those things ^_^!

**Author's Note:**

> I talk about sheith + sheith family + sheith baby a lot on [twitter](https://twitter.com/viribirb)! HMU if you ever wanna chat ;w; <3


End file.
